No Title
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Gaara melepas celana serta celana dalamnya. "Hn." Pria itu bergumam sembari merayap mendekati Sakura yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Senyum tipis Gaara berubah menjadi seringai nakal. "Buka semua pakaianmu, anata." Ucapnya seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya sensual. (Special birtday Kirei Apple :)


**Special for brithday Kirei Apple :)**

**Hbd Wyd-Wyd. Semoga makin dewasa dan yang baik-baik aja. Makin disayang keluarga, temen, pacar dan semua orang. **

**Ficnya udah aku buatin. Special looo... pake mentega gulung, telor mata elang (bukan mata sapi.) Kacang almond, kacang brazil sampai kacang arabpun ada. Kurang special apa coba? **

**Krik.**

**Krik.**

**Krik.**

**Oh, ya. Maaf gak pake lemon. Persedian lemon aku abis, jadi aku ganti Lime.**

**Krik!**

**Krik!**

**Krik!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu tidak melihat kekasihnya membuat Gaara rindu setengah mati, walaupun mereka sering saling menelfon dan mengirim pesan singkat melalui e-mail. Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut merah ini berkunjung kerumah Kizashi Haruno menemui Sakura sepulang ia dari Suna, tapi.., mengingat kejadian satu bulan lalu membuatnya sedikit ragu. Satu bulan lalu Kizashi hampir mematahkan tangannya karena memorgokinya sedang menggrepe-grepe Sakura. Pria itu berteriak-teriak mengusir Gaara dari rumahnya dan menyuruh Sakura mengakhiri hubungan dengan Gaara. Kizashi mengatakan, Gaara laki-laki berengsek yang harus Sakura jauhi.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat perasaan Gaara campur aduk, antara menyesal, malu juga takut kalau Kizashi membencinya dan tak merestuinya dengan Sakura. Pedahal waktu itu dia cuma mencium bibir Sakura, tidak lebih, tapi reaksi Kizashi sangat berlebihan.

Melirik jalan raya yang tidak ramai kendaraan Gaara memutar kemudinya berlawan arah dari yang seharusnya. Niat awalnya yang ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen dan sudah membayang berendam air hangat, makan mi cup instan dan duduk santai di depan televisi di buangnya jauh-jauh. Rasa rindunya pada Sakura jauh lebih besar dari keinginannya bersantai setelah seminggu menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar kota.

Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya di bawah pohon yang ada di tepi jalan saat sudah dekat dengan rumah Sakura. Pria berambut merah itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku jas, menekan tombol satu di layar handphone (melakukan panggilan cepat) lalu menempelkannya ke dekat telinga. Dua puluh lima detik menunggu akhirnya orang yang dia telfon mengangkat panggilannya. Gaara memperhatikan rumah berlantai dua di sebrang jalan dalam diam.

**"Halo?"**

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir manisnya yang sexy saat mendengar suara wanita yang dirindukannya. "Sakura?"

**"Ya, Gaara- kun?"**

Gaara membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya pelan-pelan. Memasukan satu tangannya ke saku jas dia berjalan menyebrang jalan mendekati rumah yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. "Kau sendiri di rumah? Ayahmu ada? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar dan kini berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya sembari melambai tangan dengan senyum khas.

Terdengar tawa khas Sakura, Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya. **"Aku sendiri di rumah, Too- san dan Kaa- chan sedang menghadiri pernikahan sepupu di luar kota. Mungkin dua hari lagi baru pulang. Aku sedang memperhatikan Gaara- kun, tapi sayang aku tidak merindukan Gaara- kun."** Ejek gadis itu. Dia memeletkan lidah membuat Gaara mendengus geli.

"Aku lupa dimana aku menyimpan kunci apartemen, dengan kata lain kunci apartemenku hilang." Dusta Gaara. Pria bersetelan jas biru gelap berkemeja putih dan dasi merah garis fertikal hitam itu menatap lembut Sakura yang berdiri di balkon. "Aku sangat lelah sekali, setelah satu minggu aku habiskan bekerja. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah ranjang dan bantal, juga dirimu." Dia menggoda diakhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terkekeh lalu pergi dari balkon. Sambungan telfon juga terputus. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu pagar Sakura terbuka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri di sana seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Gaara- _kun_!"

Tersenyum tipis Gaara langsung berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, menubruk tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapan hangat. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata Gaara menyusupkan wajahnya di potongan bahu Sakura. Sakura tertawa geli merasakan hembus napas Gaara menggoda lehernya, bulu-bulu romanya meremam. Mengusap lembut rambut merah Gaara, Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sesudah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi mobil milik keluarga Haruno, Gaara menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Dia mencari Sakura di ruang tamu tapi tidak ada, Gaara memutuskan mencarinya di ruang TV, juga tidak ada. Gaara berniat mencari Sakura ke kamar gadis itu tapi saat melewati dapur dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sakura sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di meja makan keluarga. Pria tampan itu mendekati Sakura dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir indahnya yang sexy.

"Mau sup miso?"

"Kau menyiapkan ini, untukku?"

Sakura tertawa. Gaara memeluk Sakura dari belakang, kalo seperti ini Gaara merasa seperti sepasang suami istri. "Tentu saja, tuan." Jawab Sakura disertai tawa renyah. "Kau belum makan, kan?"

.

.

.

Gaara tidak bisa tidur, berguling ke kiri- kanan ranjang kamar tamu. Entahlah... pedahal ini sudah malam tapi kelopak matanya tidak mau menutup. Gaara memakai kaus putih polos dalaman kemejanya dan celana bahan. Tidak ada pakaian yang bisa dia kenakan, milik Kizashi tidak muat karena tubuh Gaara yang lebih besar tinggi dan berotot. Berdiri dari tempat tidur Gaara mondar-mandir di depan ranjang. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Duh gimana, ini? Ingin tidur satu ranjang sama Sakura tapi belum resmi jadi sepasang suami-istri." Gumam Gaara dengan nada frustasi. Kalo boleh jujur sudah lama sekali Gaara menahannya. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini, mengingat Sakura tidak pernah diizinkan keluar malam oleh Kizashi. Mau makan malam sulit, jalan berdua sulit, walaupun siang hari, berduaan di dalam rumah juga sulit. Kizashi selalu jadi orang ketiga di antaranya dan Sakura, membuatnya tak leluasa mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Pria kolot satu itu benar- benar super hati-hati dalam menjaga anak gadisnya. Hampir tiga puluh menit berkutat dengan fikirannya akhirnya Gaara memutuskan menemui Sakura di kamarnya, hanya mengobati rasa kangen, tidak lebih.

Mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depannya pelan-pelan Gaara tersenyum saat mendengar suara Sakura. "Ya, Gaara- _kun!"_

Gaara membuka pintu di depannya hati-hati lalu masuk ke dalam. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Sakura perlahan. Mata hijau menawannya menatap Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat dengan buku di pangkuannya. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu belum mengganti pakaiannya, masih mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan bagian bawahnya diikat asal di padu dengan celana jeans pendek selutut. "Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara lalu tersenyum. "Gaara- _kun_ sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Sakura balik bertanya lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku di pangkuannya.

Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu duduk di samping gadis itu. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa aku belum tidur. Pedahal aku sangat ngantuk." Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum.

Entah keberanian dari mana tangan Gaara merayapi kaki Sakura, terus naik sampai ke paha gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya bingung, sesekali mata hijaunya mengejap polos.

Mendekat wajahnya Gaara berbisik. "Di sini panas."

"ACnya belum kuhidupkan." Cengir Sakura. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebentar aku hidupkan ACnya." Lalu turun dari ranjang meninggalkan Gaara.

Sesudah menghidupkan AC Sakura kembali naik ke ranjang, duduk di sebelah Gaara, lalu berkutat dengan novelnya begitupun Gaara. Mereka membaca berdua. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum saat menemukan kalimat lucu yang ada di sana, beda halnya dengan Gaara yang suka curi pandang pada Sakura yang serius membaca novel. Gaara melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, entah sudah berapa lama mereka duduk dan membaca novel bersama yang jelas ini sudah hampir jam satu malam. Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk begitupun dengan Gaara.

Untuk apa berduaan dalam sebuah kamar kalau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Gaara melihat ke arah bibir Sakura yang melengkungkan senyum, Sakura jadi terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum. Pria berambut merah itu mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, mengendus gemas wangi khas rambut merah muda gadis itu. Sakura meliriknya lalu terkekeh geli mendapat perlakuan dari Gaara yang seperti anak kecil. Dia biarkan Gaara mencium dan mengendus kepalanya lalu membuka lembar novel baru sementara Gaara menurunkan ciumannya ke leher. Gaara menyingkarkan rambut panjang Sakura yang menghalangnya menjajah leher jenjang Sakura sementara tangannya kembali merayapi paha gadis itu.

"Gaarahh... Anhh...!" Sakura menjauhkan kepala Gaara dari lehernya saat bibir dan lidah pria itu semakin nakal mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap lehernya.

Gaara mengecup bahu Sakura berulang-ulang. "Sakurahhh..." dia berbisik lalu mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Pria berambut merah itu tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk melarikan diri, dia mencekal kedua tangan Sakura ke sisi kiri-kanan kepala gadis itu. Dia mengecup bibir atas bawah Sakura bergantian sementara kedua tangannya menahan tangan Sakura yang memberontak di bawah tindihannya. Gaara mengangkangi Sakura lalu mendudukinya membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kesejatiannya yang sudah mengeras menekan perut bawah Sakura. "Anhhh.." Melepas cekalan tangannya pada kedua tangan Sakura tangan Gaara membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sakura sementara bibirnya mengecupi leher dan telinga Sakura bergantian, Gaara tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membuat ruam-ruam kemerahan di leher Sakura. Karena kalau Kizashi melihatnya dia pasti akan mati.

"Anh! Gaarahhh.. -akh!" Kedua tangan Sakura menekan kepala Gaara mencoba menjauhkan kepala merah pria itu.

Gaara menghentikan cumbuannya untuk sekedar melepas jam tangan, membuka baju dan membuka pengait serta ressleting celanannya. Gaara menatap Sakura intens. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah dan raut wajah tidak mengerti selagi menahan dada bidang berotot nan liat Gaara saat pria itu akan kembali mencumbunya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang penuh hormon Gaara tidak tahan melihat kedua payudara Sakura yang mengintip keluar dari balik bra hitam berenda yang dipakainya. Gaara menggengam kedua tangan Sakura dengan satu lengan besarnya lalu menekan kedua tangan mungil Sakura ke atas kepala merah mudanya. "Akh- Gaara." Sakura meringis sakit merasakan cengkraman tangan Gaara.

Mendengar ringisan Sakura, Gaara tersadar. Pria berambut merah itu mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Maaf... aku hilang kendali." Bisiknya seraya menyusupkan kepala di perpotangan bahu Sakura.

Tangan Sakura melingkari leher. "Pelan-pelan saja Gaara- _kun._" Bisik Sakura lembut dengan pipi merona. "Jangan memaksa."

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Sakura di leher lalu menatap mata hijau bening Sakura intens. "Maksudmu... aku boleh?" Gaara bertanya ambigu dengan nada senang yang ditahan di ujung terggorokan. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan mata hijau datar yang berbinar.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Tapi Gaara- _kun_ bertanggung jawab ya?"

Gaara melepas celana serta celana dalamnya. "Hn." Pria itu bergumam sembari merayap mendekati Sakura yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Lusa aku akan membawa ayah-ibuku kemari menemui Too- chan dan Kaa-chanmu, anata." Ucapnya serius dengan senyum tipis. Senyum tipis Gaara berubah menjadi seringai nakal. "Buka semua pakaianmu, anata." Ucapnya seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya sensual.

.

.

.

.

**F**

**I**

**N**

**Wkwkw... (dipelototin rame-rame.)**

**Apa!? #balaspelototin reader atu-atu.**

**Kemudian pergi sebelum dilempar sendal berjamaah.**

**Sebelum kabur Z mau kasih bocoran kenapa gak buat lemon lagi, dan selalu buat Lime. Z udah tobat. Yang punya FB dan berteman dengan Z pasti tau alasannya. Z anggap musibah di FB kemaren itu teguran halus untuk Z karena udah buat yang enggak-enggak di FFN. Dan ini saatnya Z tobat dan kembali ke jalan yang lurus secara pelan-pelan. Untuk kedepan mungkin gak buat lemon lagi melainkan Lime sampai bener-benar bisa move on dari Rated M lalu pindah ke RatedT atau mungkin out dari FFN. **

**Kalo bukan karena Wyd-Wyd ultah Z juga agak males buat RatedM. Itu-tuu.. si Wyd maksa banget mintanya. (Ditimpuk pake es balon.)**

**Ehem! **

**Wyd itu ultahnya besok tapi berhubung besok Z sibuuukkkk... banget! Jadi Z publish hari ini. Maaf sebelumnya karena gak pas hari ultah publishnya. Mau nanti malem, nanti malem juga kayaknya bakal sibuk :/.**

**Akhir kata HBD Wyd-Wyd :)**


End file.
